


Everybody loves Grayson

by Robinsnose



Category: Batman - Fandom, D.C - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Nightwing, BAMF Robin, Cute Robin, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everybody loves Nightwing, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Everyone Loves Robin, F/F, F/M, Handsome Dick Grayson, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson, hot nightwing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsnose/pseuds/Robinsnose
Summary: a list of people who've at the least had a giant crush on Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Robin.





	1. Jason Todd

 

 

   Jason was in _deep._

 

He was not supposed to look at the Golden Boy and go 'Holy shit.' No, no, no. 

Not even when Dick gave a half-lidded grin and his cheeks flushed red and the sun caused him to place a hand over his eyes as a make-shift shade. Dick let out a laugh and his head bent back when Barbara mumbled something about Bats always making weird noises. Jason stared as Dick ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed in happiness. Jason's eyes turned dark, when Dick's were bright and shining.

"Stop." Jason scowled. Dick and Barbara turned their attention towards him, Dick's head tilting in confusion. Jason widened his eyes and covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say that aloud, only in his head. 

 

"Hm? What's wrong Jay?" Jason scowled again.

 

"Stop..looking like you just got ready for a model shoot and look like an average person for once in your life, Christ!" Dick stared, shocked. Barbara bursted out laughing, head all the way back and she held onto her chair to not fall over. "It's not fair and I shouldn't be staring at you all the time because you're..hot or something. Damn, even when I started being Robin I couldn't take my eyes off of you and your...you know!" 

 

Dick smirked and leaned onto his hand, tongue going out to lick his lips slowly. 

"Do you like me, Jason?" Jason growled, eyes going dark again. Dick let out a breathless laugh at the sight. "Oh my god, you do!" 

 

Jason stood up and stomped off, mind full of Goldie's tongue coming out, licking his lips slowly, Dick's mouth falling into a grin, Jason groaned.

 


	2. Wally West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robin accidentally seduces wally during team family night, and wally is struggling very much with keeping his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might turn out weird uh...idk.
> 
> I keep having the idea of dick as Robin or Nightwing like singing a song and accidentally making..everyone in the vicinity fall even more for him?? But a song like Marina's Primadonna or Sex Yeah, not a slow song or...yeah.
> 
> N e ways,, this will have a bit of sexual stuff but not actual descriptions or anything, more like implications and Wally's imagination.

 

 

The team did this almost every Saturday, with very few exceptions. It was a mini family night, even if they weren't actually related in any way. They'd pick an activity out of a hat, do it, then go back to the cave and have a sleepover with lots of fun. I was almost a ritual, yet not. Sometimes they'd do a dress up and karaoke, and unfortunetly, that's what happened this time.

it was unfortunate because every time Robin did it, literally nobody could keep their hands to themselves. It could be hugs, hand holding, barely touching him, fingers grazing, anything. 

 

"Primadonna girl, yeah." Robin softly sang out first, hips leaning to the side. "All I ever wanted was the world."

 

" Can't help that I need it all..." Artemis continued, grinning towards Robin. M'gann giggled a bit before continuing the line.

"The Primadonna life, the rise and fall." 

 

"You say that I'm kinda difficult but it's always someone else's fault, got you wrapped around my finger babe, you can count on me to misbehave.." Robin smirked, eyes half lidded like he knew exactly what he was doing. Wally barely contained a groan, staring at his best friend's smirk and hips. Robin did have him wrapped around his finger, and that was what made everything just so much more difficult. Hell, Robin could kill someone and Wally would fall into crumbles as soon as he saw a pout and teary eyes. There were so many situations he could think of that Robin could do to get out of trouble. A simple smirk, eyes half lidded like now. Robin could twist his hips even once, and Wally'd break down like he was being tortured. 

Sure, there were perks to having your best friend look amazing, but they was also many consequences. He stays as your best friend, no sexual touching because it could mess up your whole relationship a small bros. Don't make eye contact for too long unless you want to lean forward without noticing and have him either tease you for years, or for him to scoff in your face and leave forever. 

The perks though, they were good. Like, really good. You got to stare at his..asset..and if he caught you, just play it off. He has a great personality, you could always count on him to make you feel happy even if something horrible happened. The nights when he called Wally over in tears, not able to hold in his emotions anymore were both the best and the worst. He hated seeing Dick cry, but when Dick cuddled up against him and stuck as close at possible, a pout on his face with red cheeks, god damn. That was amazing to look at. 

 

So now, when Dick was swaying his hips to a very suggestive song, Wally really couldn't help but let his mind wander. He couldn't stop the images popping up. 

Wally..blinked, and saw Dick up close to him, cheeks flushed and breathless. 

" _Please Wally, please.."_ oh god...

It's not real, it's all in your mind, don't-, he told himself, struggling very much to differentiate reality from imagination when he had to see both Dicks being very alluring. 

 _"Wally, I need...please..harder!"_ Jesus, Wally thought. His eyebrows creased and he bit down on his bottom lip to stop a mix of a groan and moan. Imagine the possibilities.

 

"-lly! Wally!" Dick snapped his finger in front of Wally's face. The performance was over, but Wally was still darkly glaring at the mini stage, teeth harshly biting his lip and leg crossed to cover his crotch. Wally snapped out of it, grabbing Dick's hand and dragging him to Wally's room. 

 

Maybe they didnt have to..just be... best friends? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Extra: 

 

Connor covered his ears, cheeks flushed. Artemis looked over to Wally's room, smirking. M'gann looked very confused, and Kaldur was just straight faced, trying to ignore what was going on. The rooms were sound proof, yeah, so most of the members couldn't hear it. But when Superboy was, well, super, it was very easy for him to hear everything in the rooms. Especially loud noises. The others just figured out what was happening when Connor covered his ears and yelled something about an innocent bird. Connor wasn't really able to sleep that night, the noises burned into his memory. 

 

Some say that to this day, Connor still hears phantom noises. 

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't want this man honestly


End file.
